


A Touch of Gulliver

by jahmat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahmat/pseuds/jahmat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something big bothering Wilson and House.<br/>Here there be nudity!<br/>As usual, it seems, from me! </p>
<p>100 word drabble. All dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Gulliver

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: PG, established relationship.  
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, we'd be snuggling in my bunk! Checking round...damn, guess I don't own 'em. *sigh*  
> Author's notes: Written for Camp Sick!Wilson’s Wild Words Drabble Challenge. My first drabble! My word was "brobdingnagian"!

"It's brobdingnagian!" 

"It is not!"

"Come on, Wilson! I've never seen one that big before!"

"I find that hard to believe! You've been a doctor for 30 years and you've never seen one that big?"

"Honestly, Wilson, in all my years of clinic duty that's the largest one I've ever seen! We should contact the Guinness people. You'd be in the 2013 edition for sure!"

"You have got to be the most disgusting person I've ever met! Just get at it!"

"Okay, okay, I found a needle! Tell me again, how'd you get a blister that big on your ass?"


End file.
